


Un Día Normal.

by lighthousesoffalsechoices



Category: GTA - Fandom, GTAROLEPLAY, GTAV
Genre: Disparo, Herida, Jack Conway - Freeform, Other, SpainRP, Víktor Volkov - Freeform, sangre
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24799555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lighthousesoffalsechoices/pseuds/lighthousesoffalsechoices
Summary: Un QRR, lamentablemente, era parte de un día normal.
Kudos: 15





	Un Día Normal.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les guste este pequeño fic. NI los personajes ni la historia original dónde se desarrollan son míos.

Sin duda alguna ese día el mundo y el de arriba estaban en contra de Conway. Era definitivo no querían verlo tranquilo o bien. Desde un capullo que había empezado a armar alboroto ni bien puso un pie en la comisaría, pasando por los anormales de Gustabo y Horacio pidiéndole dinero y quejándose por no tener placa, hasta varios infractores y alguna que otra persecución. Era un día ideal para simplemente terminar con todo lo más rápido posible y salir de servicio, pero estaba claro que eso no era algo que él se pudiera permitir. Aunque si tenía piedad con sus oficiales que pedían salir de servicio. A veces tenía corazón, aún cuando estaba cabreado.

Pero por la tarde, cuando el sol muy de poco comenzaba a caer, reinaba la paz. Era como si todos los capullos de la ciudad hubiesen decidido darle a la policía un pequeño descanso, por lo menos por un par de horas. Por la tanto Conway decidió quedarse en su despacho organizando papelerio que le había quedado atrasado desde hace bastante tiempo, y además repensando la situación de Gustabo y Horacio para ver qué es lo que les haría hacer luego, y cómo resolvería sus quejas. Porque más allá de que les insultaba y les aporreaba, una parte de él tenía consideración por sus pedidos. Aunque claro, nunca iba a ser lo suficientemente bueno como para concederles todos sus caprichosos deseos. 

Varios de sus agentes se encontraban en la comisaría atendiendo denuncias, mientras otros, incluido su comisario, habían decidido salir a patrullar.

—Joder, menudo día de mierda —masculló Conway entre dientes a la par que firmaba unos papeles. Sonaron unos golpeteos en la puerta y el hombre levantó la vista —. ¿Quién coño es?

—Greco. Conway, hay unos capullos manifestándose en la puerta de comisaría. Eran como cinco pero ahora son más de diez.

—Joder —Conway repitió pero se incorporó de la silla y caminó hacia la puerta. Las manifestaciones ilegales le tocaban la polla, pero era mejor que estar sentado por horas en su aburrido escritorio firmando papeles de mierda — Allá vamos, supernenas.

\-------------------------------------------

Volkov largó un fuerte suspiró mientras patrullaba por la ciudad sobre una Mary. Esta iba a ser su última ronda antes de volver a comisaría para ayudar a Conway con los trámites administrativos que sabía muy bien su superintendente odiaba, debido a que muchas veces le era un poco complicado manejar la tecnología. Aunque esto jamás lo iba a admitir. 

Justo antes de girar hacia la derecha, un Audi R8 negro pasó casi volando al lado suya. 

—¿Pero qué coño? — El hombre encendió las sirenas y comenzó a perseguirlo. Por un momento se debatió sobre pedir Código 1 en radio y solicitar refuerzos, pero a solo unos pocos metros, el coche se aparcó a un costado, esperándolo. Mentalmente le agradeció, siendo que no tenía ganas de perseguir a un idiota que seguramente no era ni siquiera un criminal y tan solo buscaba pasarse de listillo con la policía — Baje del vehículo, caballero — Indicó. Sabiendo muy bien que no debía bajarse él, hasta que el sujeto lo haga primero ya que había peligro de fuga. 

Pero, una vez la otra persona descendió del coche, Volkov hizo lo mismo de la Mary.

—¿Qué he hecho oficial?

—Manos en alto y contra el capó del auto, caballero. No lo voy a repetir.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo —El hombre, que aparentaba tener unos veintipico de años, rápidamente levantó las mano y se movió hacia el capó. Volkov guardó el taser que había sacado como medida preventiva y se acercó al civil. 

—Quédese quieto un momento, ¿a dónde iba con ta-

Antes de que pudiese terminar la frase, el hombre hizo una maniobra muy rápida y tomó una pistola por debajo de su sudadera. Volkov, al ver esto, movió su mano en busca de su propia pistola. Pero era un vano, el joven dio media vuelta y le disparó dos veces en el abdomen sin pensarlo. 

Duró tan sólo un segundo pero el dolor no tardó en llegar. Atinó a disparar al chaval pero éste se había subido al auto por lo cual solo pudo pinchar una rueda antes de que huyera del lugar.

Volkov cayó de rodillas al suelo y se sintió mareado al ver la cantidad de sangre que emanaba de su cuerpo. 

Encendió la radio.

_ —¡QRR! ¡QRR! ¡Me dispararon! ¡Necesito 10-38! _ —Gritó mientras sostenía su estómago con una mano, sus guantes se estaban empapando con su sangre.

_ —¡¿Cómo que dispararon?!  _

_ —Z-10 aguardo 10-20. _

_ — ¡Puta ubicación ya! _ —Conway exclamó, logrando que todos los demás oficiales guardaran silencio  _ —¿Quién fue? _

_ —Un c-civil. 10-20 enviado...Joder...Hay mucha sangre, C-Conway. _

_ —Quiero un puto EMS en el 10-20 que ha enviado Volkov. Y quiero agentes haciendo perímetro buscando al capullo ese. _

_ —10-04. Ahora mismo pido un 10-38 para el 10-20 enviado _ —Leónidas respondió.

_ —¡Joder! _ —Vociferó Ivanov  _ —Estoy en camino. _

_ —Audi negro _ —El comisario dijo repentinamente.

_ —Bien _ — Conway dijo  _ —Detened todos los putos Audis negros que veáis. No me importa nada. ¿Está claro?  _

_ —10-04. _

_ —Y tener mucho cuidado: este capullo ya ha intentado matar a Volkov, no le importará matar a ningún otro. Si un Audi negro intenta escapar, disparad a matar. _

_ —10-04. _

_ —10-04.  _

_ —¿Volkov? ¿Situación? Mi tiempo estimado de llegada dos minutos  _ —Conway dijo por la radio.

Volkov, que estaba ahora sentado en el suelo, observó la sangre que se estaba formando su alrededor. Se sentía más mareado que antes y también comenzaba a tener escalofríos. Sabía que la cosa no iba nada bien y que podía morir.

_ —Nada bien...creo que me voy a d-desmayar. _

_ —Aguanta, joder. Estoy a la vuelta de la esquina. _

Volkov de verdad que intentó aguantar, pero era muy difícil. Sentía sus fuerzas abandonarlo y la sangre sólo inundaba más y más el suelo. El dolor era agudo, pero extrañamente soportable. 

Decidió recostarse en el suelo y cerrar sus ojos por un momento. Una parte de él sabía muy bien que era muy peligroso hacer eso puesto que podría desangrarse, pero se sentía demasiado cansado como para hacer otra cosa. 

A lo lejos podía escuchar sirenas, las reconocía muy bien, eran más que familiares para él. Eran parte de su vida pero no podía abrir sus ojos, sus párpados se sentían demasiado pesados. 

_ —¡¿Dónde está la puta ambulancia, joder?!  _

_ —Yo la he llamado, señor. La EMS me ha confirmado que estaba en en camino, no deberían tardar en llegar _ — Respondió Leónidas desde la radio.

Conway apagó la comunicación con la radio y se arrodilló en el suelo, Ivanov corrió hacia ellos pero se quedó parado con la pistola en mano, asegurándose de que no hubiese nadie que quisiera atacarlos. 

—¿Cómo está? —Le preguntó a su superintendente, mirando alrededor varias veces. 

—Tiene pulso, pero sigue perdiendo mucha sangre. ¡Me cago en todos los muertos de ese capullo! ¡¿Dónde coño está la ambulancia?!!

—¡Ahí vienen! —Ivanov corrió a buscar a la ambulancia para traerlos a dónde se encontraba el comisario caído. 

Volkov gimió de dolor y muy lentamente abrió sus ojos. Apenas podía ver a Conway, pero sabía que era él.

—H-He creado un a-alboroto, ¿eh? —Intentó sonreír, pero no sabía si el movimiento que habían hecho sus labios podía ser considerado una sonrisa. 

—De primera —Jack le respondió mientras intentaba detener un poco la sangre. Volkov gimió nuevamente —. Aguanta, nenaza. No me seas un mariconetti justo ahora. ¿Qué pasó?

—D-Detuve a u-un sujeto —Su voz era débil pero estaba intentando reunir todas sus fuerzas para poder comunicarle a su superior lo ocurrido —Alta v-velocidad...cooperó...pero…

—Pero el capullo decidió que ya no quería cooperar, sacó una puta pistola, te disparó y se fue a tomar por culo.

—Si.

—¡Aquí están! —Ivanov se acercó a ellos junto con un médico, el cual inmediatamente se arrodilló junto a Volkov y comenzó a trabajar.

—Necesito espacio, por favor —Le comunicó a los agentes de la ley. Conway se apartó y se acercó a Ivanov.

—¿Han encontrado al capullo? Tuve que apagar la radio para escuchar a Volkov.

—No. Tenemos a todas las unidades patrullando menos a Torrente que está haciendo guardia en comisaría por la manifestación.

—Joder, ¿siguen con esa mierda? —Conway resopló, encendiendo la radio.

—Si, no entienden que acaban de balear a un comisario. Intenté decirles, pero no pude. Así que le dije a Torrente que se asegure que la comisaría no termine en llamas en nuestra ausencia.

_ —Leónidas, aquí. ¿Me copian? _

Ambos hombres rápidamente colocaron sus manos en sus hombros.

_ —Le copió, Justin. ¿Qué ocurre? _

_ —Estamos en Código 1 con Wild. Tenemos un Audi negro que se dió a la fuga cuándo le pedimos que descienda del coche. Necesito refuerzos. _

—Enviad 10-20. Ivanov y yo vamos en camino —Dijo Conway para luego mirar al médico que aún se encontraba trabajando sobre su comisario. Ivanov lo miró a él a la par que se acercaba un Z.

—¡Quedaros con Volkov! —Ivanov exclamó y cuando los dos oficiales salieron de la patrulla, tanto él como Conway corrieron hacia la propia para comenzar la persecución.

—Vamos entonces, coño —Refunfuñó Conway. Ambos se dirigieron rápidamente hacia el 10-20 indicado por Leónidas, pero a mitad de camino la radio se encendió y muchos ruidos de disparos se podían oír. 

_ —¡QRR, QRR! — _ Gritó Leónidas — _ Apareció otro auto, un BMW plateado y nos comenzaron a disparar. Le dieron a Wild, fue abatido necesitamos refuerzos urgente. _

_ —Me cago en la puta  _ —Murmuró Conway, aumentando más la velocidad del auto  _ —. Ponte a cubierto, que no te abatan a ti también. Estamos a menos de un minuto de distancia. Entramos en alerta roja ya mismo.  _

_ —10-04. _

\------------------------------------------

—Creo que los he abatido a todo —Leónidas habló consigo mismo para luego de a poco salir de atrás de su coche y encontrarse con Conway —Todos abatidos de mi lado.

—Del mío también. 

_ —¿Pido ahora el 10-38 para Wild?  _ —Ivanov preguntó a la distancia.

_ —10-04— _ Le respondió rápidamente Conway antes de mirar a su agente —Justo en el día que no somos tantos...Joder. Haz que el EMS te mire el puto brazo. Parece una regadera de sangre. 

—Me dieron un par de veces— Dijo él —Estoy un poco mareado, pero estoy bien.

—Mis cojones, anda siéntate. No quiero que te desmayes, muñeca.

—Estoy bien, superintendente. De verdad— Dijo Leónidas pero luego se agarró la cabeza y su cuerpo comenzó a tambalear. Conway rápidamente lo tomó en brazos dejando que se apoyara contra él—. Joder, lo siento súper.

—Te dije que te sentaras, mariconetti— Le retó pero luego lentamente lo llevó hacia una unidad Z, abrió la puerta y le ayudó a sentarse dentro pero la dejó abierta— Ven, toma el aire un rato a ver si espabilas.

Leónidas respiro profundamente un par de veces intentando calmarse y así no perder la conciencia. Conway se quedó parado junto a él, esperando que se reponga a la par que sacaba una bebida isotónica del maletero para entregársela. Leónidas la tomó y comenzó a beber lentamente. 

—Aquí llega la puta ambulancia —Conway dijo para luego mirar a Leónidas —. Espera que iré a traerlos para que te ayuden a ti y a Wild.

—10-04, súper. Yo estoy bien. Por favor que lo ayuden a Wild. 

\--------------------------------

Tanto Volkov como Leónidas se quedaron en silencio a la par que miraban a Conway mientras éste conducía. Los tres sabían que esto no era necesario. Sabían a la perfección que estaban lo suficientemente bien, por lo menos Leónidas, para poder retirarse por su propia cuenta. Pero también sabían, y entendían, que para Conway era una necesidad el asegurarse que todos sus agentes estuvieran bien. Sabían de su pasado, por lo menos parte de él, y entendían su necesidad de controlar para asegurarse de no perder a nadie más. 

Así que dejaron que hiciera lo que quisiera. Una vez que llegaron en su casa, Leónidas se despidió y se bajó, entrando a la misma. Volkov y Conway se quedaron tranquilos en silencio. No era uno incómodo. Si bien era cierto que no eran colegas de toda la vida, se conocían hace bastante tiempo y habían pasado por demasiadas cosas juntos. Podían dejarle su vida en las manos del otro, y al mismo tiempo, podían dejar a toda la policía en las manos del otro. Ese era su nivel de confianza. Conway no tenía familia, pero si tenía que pensarlo, Volkov era como un hermano. 

—Diviértete con tu novia— Conway le burló cuando se bajó del auto.

—¡¿Qué novia?! ¡No tengo novia!— Volkov se quejó a la par que sus mejillas se tornaban rosadas. Conway tuvo que tragarse una risotada para que no saliera a la luz. Sabía muy bien que más allá de ser tan frío, Volkov era muy sencillo de avergonzar. 

—Anda ya, mete para adentro, que yo también me quiero ir a mi puta casa de una puta vez, coño. 

\---------------------------------

Conway se encontraba conduciendo de noche. Eran alrededor de las 9:30, no podía estar seguro. En general no se iba tan temprano de la comisaría, pero pensó que quizás por un solo día podía hacer una excepción. 

Era una noche nublada pero no parecía que fuera a llover, eso lo decepcionada bastante considerando que le gustaban demasiado los días de lluvia. Odiaba el sol en la cara, especialmente durante la tarde, le molestaba en demasía. 

Se sabía la dirección de memoria. Sabía a la perfección que Horacio había alquilado ese departamento para estar cerca de Volkov. Muchos creían que él no se daba cuenta, pero no era un estúpido .Sabía muy bien que Horacio estaba enamorado de Volkov, pero también sabía que su comisario no estaba seguro de sus sentimientos. De todas formas, nunca ha dicho nada pues el asunto no le incumbía en absoluto. 

Le faltaban un par de calles para llegar y cuando paró en un semáforo. Conway miró hacia el cielo.

_ Hora de ver a los capullos de mis hijos. _

Iba a avanzar pero paró cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había pensado. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, como hacía mucho no ocurría. 

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y restregó su mano por su rostro, negó con la cabeza un par de veces y arrancó el coche nuevamente. 

Se tenía que ir a ver a los capullos de sus hijos, eso era seguro. Sino, sabía que éstos se meterían en problemas como siempre.

Unos momentos después aparcó en el departamento donde sabía que se encontraban Gustabo y Horacio. 


End file.
